


Into the unknown

by sidneylaila



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneylaila/pseuds/sidneylaila
Summary: *Assumptions based on the s7 trailer*After Bellamy gets kidnapped into the anomaly by Dante & Cage they brainwash him and make him a soldier for their guard only to get the real cause of war who is none other than Clarke Griffin.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 12





	Into the unknown

Minutes after watching Octavia fade away in his hands, Bellamy is knocked out and wakes up to his sisters face who tells him that she won’t allow him to sacrifice himself for her. Right after finishing her sentence her brother is out again. 

Dante & Cage appear who planned the whole scenario after surviving mount weather. (Dante who got shot by Clarke didn't die and survived after they pulled the lever because he already received the sky peoples bone marrow.  
Cage also didn’t die from the injection but was in critical condition which lead Dante and Cage to go into the anomaly (they call it another name)

Studying the “Sky people” for years they are aware of their weaknessesAfter the genocide of their people they seek for revenge.Blood.Clarke and Bellamys blood.

They knew Bellamy would follow his sister. That was the easy part. They also knew his girlfriend Echo would look for him. She was useless to them and lost the battle. Dante & Cage made sure Clarke would get the message. She did. Clarke and the rest of the group went into the anomaly but land on different planets. She is the only one who lands on the Blakes one, where Cage and Dante already expect her.

Clarke finds Bellamy who is right away attacking her. It takes her a few seconds to realize that he's been brainwashed or under a serum. She tries to wake him up but fails while getting pushed to the ground. Clarke is fighting for her life although she knows this won't end well. After a final push Bellamy is pressing a gun against Clarkes forehead but before he can pull the trigger Clarke reaches for his face and tells him she forgives him and knows that this is not her Bellamy. Not the Bellamy she is in love with. Not the Bellamy she could never tell how much she loves him.

Clarke is looking at him waiting for him to pull the trigger but sees Bellamy crying. He puts his forehead against her and tells her he always loved her. A few seconds before Dante,Cage and the rest of their guards realize that Clarke bought Bellamy back to life they share a small kiss. 

“Together”

And then they fight, they fight as long as they can.

END OF THE 100


End file.
